Kingdom Keepers VII
Kingdom Keepers Insider Readers of the Series are able to help write the last book on the KKI app and website. Ridley Pearson said: “I have outlined the seventh book, but I really feel so grateful to the readers that I felt it a little unfair if I was the only one who decided how this whole world was going to come to a close,” He later goes on to explain how it will work: "I’m going to post a chapter every Sunday and a piece of the outline for the next week. The readers will come in and vote on things and give me suggestions and write fan fiction that I will actually clip right into the book. Then I will finish that next chapter and post it Sunday, and we’ll start the process over. So, in real time, the reader will be seeing what the book is going to be as I’m writing it and help me decide where it goes. Near the end, we’ll stop that and I’ll finish the book on my own … It’s really going to be a fun process.” Summary The Kingdom Keepers’ senior year in high school is almost over. For more than three years, they’ve done little more than surveillance missions into the Disney parks after dark. Their battles are long behind them, they agree, the threat to the Disney realm silenced—albeit at great cost. But inside the catacombs of the Aztec temple where Finn Whitman faced down his nemesis, the monstrous Chernabog, a new threat brews. One that will rise like a phoenix … or, more accurately, like a stealth bomber. Deception and betrayal rock the Kingdom Keepers as the merciless group of Disney villains known as the Overtakers stage an unexpected comeback. Supercharged with black magic, the Overtakers seek an iconic element that will power them to victory and render the Keepers—not to mention all of Los Angeles—defenseless. After their mentor Wayne dies they fear there is nothing that they can do. But a discovery by the Keepers provides them with one hope of victory––a lost icon that hasn't been seen in decades. Believed to be gone forever, it may yet be saved. If so, the Keepers have one last chance to preserve the heart of the Kingdom––Disneyland––from a terrifying destruction decades in the making. Charactershttp://www.kingdomkeepersinsider.com/chapters#chapter_1 Kingdom Keepers *Amanda *Charlene *Finn *Jess *Philby *Maybeck *Willa Overtakers *Tia Dalma *Fantasia Brooms *Cruella De'Vil *Chernabog *Evil Queen *Flotsam and Jetsam *Madame Leota *Headless horseman *Hounds (Bambi) *Jafar and Iago *Judge Doom and Toon Patrol *Ursula *Hades -Mentioned *Hopper *Shere khan *Si and Am *Scar-Mentioned *Sabor *Stormtroopers *Hyenas *Zira *Christmas Soilders *Card Soilders *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Emperor Zurg *Lucifer *Judge Claude Frollo *King Candy *Dr. Facilier *Frollo's soldiers *Fire Bird *Queen Narissa *Mother Gothel *Spirit of the Magic Mirror Other Characters *Wayne *Brad *Storey *Rajah *Timon and Pumbaa *The seven dwarfs *Violet *Baggerah *Tramp *Elsa *Rapunzel *Remy *Prince Philip *Dumbo *Mickey *Snow White *Cinderella Category:Books References Category:Books